Please, Stay Here
by AngelLilyanna
Summary: Kisah sepasang insan yang akan menghadapi pasang surutnya suatu percintaan dalam pernikahan mereka.. Mulai dari kesalah pahaman, kejujuran, orang ke tiga, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, disinilah kekuatan kesetian dan cinta mereka di uji.. Apakah mereka akan bertahan atau mungkin mereka memilih untuk tersakiti?. It's Samuel x Daehwi Samhwi and other cast. Produce 101 s2
1. Chapter 1

Please, Stay Here

PROLOG

.

.

 _"I took you to be my wife. And I choose you to stand by my side. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. And I promise I will love you forever until I can't breath again"_

.

.

 _"Boleh kah aku minta malam pertamaku"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"Of course!.. you can kill me if I'm start to not loving you again"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Dia milikku.. tapi kau mengambilnya.. bukankah itu artinya aku harus merebutnya kembali!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Apa yang akan ku berikan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Dia selingkuh, aku melihatnya bersama lelaki lain di mall sambil bergandegan tangan dan bahkan berbisik bisik"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau akan kembali kepada ku sayang"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _What are you doing today?"_

 _"_ _I just.. at home.. of course"_

 _"_ _LIAR!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Now.. I'm not love you again..!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Please, stay here.. don't leave me alone.. I really just love you Sam"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC/END

reviews juseyo..

Maaf kalo bahasa inggrisnya berantakan.. L Sok bahasa inggris sih aku nya hehehe….

Kalo responnya bagus aku lanjutin deh..

See you next time everyone

 ** _Don't be silent riders_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Cast :

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

Kim Mingyu as Samuel dad

Kim/Jeon wonwoo as Samuel mom

Mr. Lee

Mrs. Lee

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih itu terdapat namja manis berambut dark brown yang sedang bercermin besar di sudut ruangan dengan memasang wajah khawatir seolah olah sedang memeriksa apakah ada yang salah dengan dandanannya hari ini atau tidak.

Sementara ada pria tua yang memperhatikan Daehwi dengan bosan karena Daehwi sudah melakukan itu dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Yap, namja manis yang sedang berdiri didepan cermin itu Daehwi.

"Nak, mau sampai kapan kau memutarkan tubuhmu sepeti itu?.. kita harus segera ke altar karena upacara akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

"Appa.. aku harus sempurna hari ini, Inikan hari pernikahanku aku tidak boleh terlihat jelek… Bagaimana jika para tamu mengeritikku seperti ini _"Bagaimana bisa menantu perusahaan Kim Corp mempunyai wajah yang jelek"_ _"Dia tak pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Kim"_ atau lebih buruknya Samuel tak jadi menikahi ku terus…."

"Sshhh" sang appa pun memotong deretan kalimat Daehwi yang mungkin tak akan selesai hingga 1 tahun ke depan jika tidak diberhentikan. Appa Daehwi pun mendekat kearah anaknya yang sedang khawatir itu.

"Dengar Daehwi sayang.. Kau tidak jelek, kau pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Kim. Jika mereka berkata seperti itu, maka mereka sebenarnya iri padamu dan mereka mungkin lebih buruk dari kau" Appa Daehwi mencoba menenangkan putra satu satunya itu.

"Bagaimana jika Samuel.."

"Samuel tak akan melakukan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu sekarang. Percaya lah dia mencintai mu dan tak akan melakukan hal itu padamu"

Daehwi pun hanya bisa menggangguk dalam diam.

"Aigoo.. bagaimana bisa putra ku yang manis ini sudah mau menjadi seorang istri dari seseorang.. padahal rasanya baru kemarin kau merengek pada appa agar appa tak usah berangkat kerja dan menemanimu bermain" Ucap Appa Daehwi sambil mengelus pelan rambut dark brown milik anaknya dan tersenyum karena mengingat kejadian kejadian saat Daehwi masih kecil.

"Appa.. aku sudah tak pernah melakukan itu!" rajuk Daehwi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat semua orang ingin memeluk Daehwi karena gemas.

Sang appa hanya bisa terkekeh, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti terkekeh dan digantikan ekspresi sedih.

"Apa itu artinya tugas appa untuk mendidik anak appa sudah selesai.. Dan juga pada akhirnya rumah kita akan jadi seperti kuburan karena kau sudah tidak tinggal seatap dengan eomma dan appa lagi" Ucap Appa dengan nada sedih dan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah anaknya menikah nanti.

Daehwi pun juga berkaca kaca karena ucapan appanya tadi dan juga karena ia sudah tak mungkin bermanja lagi dengan orang tuanya yang sudah membesarkannya hingga seperti ini. Daehwi pun memeluk sang appa..

"Daehwi akan tetap jadi anak appa dan eomma yang manja, berisik, cerewet, dan manis.. Daehwi juga akan sering mengunjungi appa dan eomma dirumah" ucap Daehwi sambil menangis di bahu appanya.

"Sshhh.. anak appa harus kuat ga boleh cengeng dan harus hadapin apapun masalah rumah tangga kalian nanti. Selesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin dan harus saling percaya satu sama lain, Arraseo?" Nasihat Appa sambil menghapus air mata Daehwi pelan.

"Ne Appa" Ucap Daehwi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Ceklek

.

Tiba tiba ada seorang perempuan yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi tapi tidak terlihat tua juga. Ia adalah eomma Daehwi.

"Ayo.. kita harus ke altar sekarang" ucap Eomma Daehwi sambil memandang Daehwi dan suaminya.

"Ne.. Kajja Daehwi" ajak sang appa

Daehwi menganggukkan kepalanya dan memandang eomma nya, sedetik kemudian ia sudah memeluk eomma nya.

"Magu magu kesayangan eomma sudah akan meninggalkan eomma.. Jadilah istri yang baik sayang, turuti perintah suamimu dan jaga pernikahan hingga kalian bosan untuk mencari yang lain" Kata eomma Daehwi sambil mengelus belakang tengkuk Daehwi.

Daehwi hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas karena wajahnya berada di leher sang Eomma.

"Kajja" ajak sekali lagi oleh Appa Daehwi.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan piano yang lembut membuat tempat itu menjadi lebih sakral. Gereja yang sudah di desain penuh dengan interior warna biru dan putih ini pun akan menjadi saksi bisu suatu pengikatan dua anak adam.

Di altar ada seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan berambut pirang yang ditata sedemikian rupa dan dipadukan dengan jas mewah berwarna hitam dan beberapa sentuhan putih.

Dia adalah Samuel atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Samuel penerus perusahaan Otomotif terbesar di Korea dan beberapa negara lainnya. Meskipun di usianya yg masih muda ia sudah dipercaya untuk mengelola cabang perusahaan milik appanya dan berhasil berkembang dengan pesat dengan sentuhan tanganya.

Tampan, muda, kaya, pintar, dan sopan membuatnya banyak digandrungi oleh kaum adam dan hawa. Namun, sepertinya yang masih berharharap pada Samuel harus menahan sakit hatinya karena sekarang adalah hari pernikahan nya dengan Daehwi, seseorang yang bisa merubahnya menjadi manusia yang sedikit lebih hangat.

"Gugup Sam?" Tanya appa Samuel aka Kim Mingyu.

"Tentu saja dad!" jawab Samuel sebal karena menurutnya pertanyaan Mingyu sungguh tidak bermutu.

"Wow.. slow anak muda, Dad hanya bertanya"

.

.

Tak lama kemudian pintu oak besar gereja ini terbuka pelan. Suara dentingan piano yang lembut membuat tempat itu menjadi lebih sakral. Gereja yang sudah di desain penuh dengan interior warna biru dan putih ini pun akan menjadi saksi bisu suatu pengikatan dua anak adam. Para tamu undangan pun berdiri

Terlihat sepasang gadis kecil yang membawa sebuket bunga di masing masing genggamannya sambil tersenyum ceria. Selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah Daehwi yang sedang digandeng oleh Ayahnya sambil berjalan pelan.

Daehwi pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan. Maniknya langsung terfokus pada Samuel yang tak tau bagaimana bisa ketampanannya berkali kali lipat, entah karena pakaiannya atau karena senyumnya yang begitu mematikan. Pipinya terasa terbakar hanya karena meihat Samuel seperti itu.

Samuel sendiri masih mempertahankan senyum tampannya karena Ia melihat calon istrinya begitu manis dengan balutan jas putih yang sederhana namun masih terlihat elegant dan tentu saja juga mahal.

Tak terasa Daehwi sudah sampai di depan altar. Samuel mengulurkan tangannya untuk digandeng Daehwi.

"Ku percayakan anakku padamu nak"

"Pasti Sir" jawab Samuel tegas

Daehwi pun membalas uluran tangan Samuel, Ia yakin tangannya pasti terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Samuel pun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka bermaksud menenangkan Daehwi.

"It's okay" Bisik Samuel. Daehwi membalasnya dengan senyumnya.

Dentingan piano pun berhenti menandakan acara yang paling ditunggu akan dimulai. Tamu undangan kembali duduk.

Sang pendeta pun memulai upacaranya.

"Kim Samuel apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima istrimu dalam keadaan kaya, miskin, bahagia, sedih, sehat, dan sakit juga akan selalu mencintainya seorang?" sang Pendeta bertanya pada Samuel.

" Ya, saya bersedia"

"Lee Daehwi apakah kau bersedia mengganti margamu menjadi Kim dan menerima suamimu dalam keadaan kaya, miskin, bahagia, sedih, sehat, dan sakit juga akan selalu mencintainya seorang?" Tanya pendeta yang kali ini ditunjukan untuk Daehwi.

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Sang pendeta tersenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan

"Sekarang silahkan ucapkan janji pernikahan kalian"

Samuel dan Daehwi pun saling berhadapan dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan.

.

.

Samuel pun mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan jantung nya yang benar benar berdegup kencang karena gugup.

"I took you to be my wife. And I choose you to stand by my side. To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. And I promise I will love you forever until I can't breath again"

Ucap Samuel dengan tatapan yang sangat serius dan penuh cinta pada Daehwi.

Daehwi yang mendengar wedding vow milik Samuel pun meneteskan air matanya. Tidak, bukan karena ia sedih tapi karena bahagia.

"Uljima" tangan Samuel terulur untuk menghapus air mata Daehwi.

Daehwi mencoba mengatur nafas nya sebelum berbicara

"I Lee Daehwi, take you Kim Samuel, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part"

Ucap Daehwi sambil membalas tatapan Samuel dan juga tersenyum lebar.

Sementara dikursi tamu eomma dari Samuel aka Kim Wonwoo dan eomma Daehwi sudah menitikan air mata bahagia melihat anak mereka yang sedang mengucapkan janji mereka dan berharap ini adalah yang pertama sekaligus terakhir untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan pada hidup mereka.

Setelah Daehwi menyelesaikan wedding vow nya, sepasang gadis kecil menaiki altar penikahan. Di tangan masing masing gadis kecil itu terdapat sebuat kotak beludru berwarna biru dan putih.

Gadis kecil yang membawa kotak beludru berwarna putih pun memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Samuel.

Samuel mengambil kotak itu sambil tersenyum kepada gadis kecil itu. Kemudian Samuel membukanya, didalam kotak terdapat sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih dengan hiasan berlian kecil kecil yang membentuk suatu pola yang indah.

Sederhana sekaligus terlihat mewah itulah definisi sebenarnya dari cincin itu.

Samuel meraih tangan kanan Daehwi, setelah itu ia memasangkan cincin tadi ke jari manis Daehwi.

Daehwi sampai menahan nafasnya saat Samuel memasangkan cincin itu ke tangannya.

Bahkan cincin nya terlihat lebih indah saat sudah terpasang di jari manis Daehwi. Samuel yang melihat cincin yang didesainnya sendiri terlihat pas untuk Daehwi pun tersenyum bangga.

Sekarang giliran gadis kecil yang membawa kotak beludru biru memberikan apa yang ada di tangannya pada Daehwi sambil tersenyum ceria, sambil mengambilnya Daehwi membalas senyum gadis kecil itu.

Daehwi pun membuka kotak beludru biru yang sudah berpindah ketangannya. Cincin yang berada di kotak beludru biru terkesan lebih sederhana daripada milik Daehwi cincin itu hanya berhiaskan satu berlian kecil namun tetap saja kesan mewahnya ada.

Daehwi melakukan hal yang sama pada apa yang tadi Samuel lakukan kepadanya.

Setelah memastikan cincin itu terpasang benar ia memandang Samuel sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri di hadapan Tuhan. Silahkan cium pasangan kalian" suara sang pendeta membuat Samuel dan Daehwi memutus kontak mata mereka sebentar.

Samuel pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Daehwi.

"I love you" bisik Samuel sebelum seditik kemudian bibir Samuel sudah menyatu dengan bibir berwarna cherry milik seseorang yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Daehwi pun menutup matanya.

Awalnya Daehwi mengira bahwa Samuel hanya akan menempelkan bibirnya, namun dugaannya salah karena Samuel mulai melumat bibir tipisnya perlahan tapi dalam dan penuh perasaan seolah olah tak mau menyakiti Daehwi- _nya_.

Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja sebelum mereka menjauhkan wajah dan kemudian mereka tersenyum begitu lebar seakan menunjukan bagaimana bahagianya perasaan mereka hari ini.

Para tamu undangan pun bertepuk tangan haru melihat Kim Samuel dan Lee ah.. maksudku Kim Daehwi telah menjadi sepasang suami istri hari ini. Mereka juga berdoa agar mereka selalu bahagia dan bersama hingga malaikat maut menghampiri salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wah … aku gak nyangka responnya bagus.. ^^ padahal ni ff abal abal bgt.

Big thanks to Kim991, Min Milly, 2nd hongjoshit, Aiko Vallery, octo93, Lita UchiHaruno, dan ongmuel yang udah mau reviews di PROLOG ^^

Oh iya makasih juga yang udah mau baca meski ga reviews dan yang udah follow favorite^^

Aku mau Tanya nih ma readers nim **_kalian mau ada part NC nya ga? Kalo ada yang mau reviews ya ngomong di reviews ya^^.. sebenernya author masih dibawah umur author 03 liner *gak ada yang nanya_**

Balasan review readers-nim :

 _Kim991_

Oke sip.. ini kulanjutin kok, baca terus ya lanjutannya^^ makasih dh mau reviews

 _Min Milly_

Hayooo… siapa yah yang bakal selingkuh.. author juga ga tau.. eh enggak ding. Yang sabar ya nungguinnya soalnya author juga lagi sibuk :'( . oh iya kenapa Daehwi ga boleh selingkuh sama bejin?.. makasih dh mau reviews^^

 _2nd hongjoshit_

Wookeh aku lanjut kok ^^ btw capslocknya cebol ya mak hehehe… makasih dh mau reviews^^

 _Aiko Vallery_

Tenang aku lanjut tapi kayaknya agak lama :'( makasih semangatnya dan makasih dh mau reviews^^

 _octo93_

Aku haus akan samhwi jadi buat sendiri deh hehehe… kayaknya iya deh bakal penuh drama soalnya hidup author juga penuh akan drama gak ding.. makasih dh mau reviews^^

 _Lita UchiHaruno_

Benarkah prolognya bagus, wah jadi terhura akunya :')… Siapa yah yang selingkuh? Samuel selingkuh ma author aja ya ^^ *ditimpuk ma readers. Masalah sad or happy ending author ga bakal kasih tau makanya ikutin cerita author terus ya.. dan silahkan menebak nebak Lita^^ makasih dh mau reviews^^

 _Ongmuel_

Sip author lanjut .. saking langkanya ff samhwi jadi author buat sendiri :').. tapi author ga janji bakal fast update soalnya author juga lumayan sibuk belakangan ini :'( apalagi kemarin sampe sakit *abaikan curhatan author ini ya… makasih dh mau reviews^^

Paipai reders-nim ^^

 ** _Please reviews and don't be silent readers :'(_**


	3. Chapter 3

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 2

Cast :

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

.

.

.

 ** _Yang masih diBAWAH umur harap skip bagian bawah ini..!_**

 ** _*padahal uthornya juga masih BCU :v wkwkwk_**

 **[LAKNAT][astagfirullahrabbalbaroya…insaf dah mau puasa… hapus foto abs oppa dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ena-ena."**

 **.**

 **Di kamar…:v**

 **.**

Daehwi duduk manis di depan meja riasnya, sambil menunggu Samuel yang sedang membersihkan tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan penat selepas acara pernikahannya tadi.

Dirinya memandang lurus cermin besar di depannya. Tanpa sadar seseorang telah berada di belakangnya.

" _Chagiya_...kau tak perlu terus berkaca, kau sudah cantik."Ucap Samuel di tengkuk Daehwi sambil terus menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Daehwi.

"Pakailah dulu bajumu Samuel."Ucap Daehwi yang melihat Samuel hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk dari bayangan cermin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Samuel, ia justru terus menciumi leher istrinya menciptakan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana, membuat tubuh Daehwi mengeliat.

"nghh ..chagii.. hentikansst.." Desah Daehwi pelan menahan kenikmatan.

Perlahan Daehwi mendongakan kepalanya membiarkan lidah Samuel terus menelusup tengkuknya.

"Boleh kah aku minta malam pertamaku"

Daehwi hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Samuel sambil memasang wajah menggoda milik nya.

Samuel yang sudah tidak tahan langsung mengangkat tubuh Daehwi dan merebahkannya di ranjang king size-nya. Kini posisi Samuel telah berada di atas tubuh Daehwi.

"Mmphh..ah..mmp.." Desah Daehwi lolos begitu saja ketika Samuel melumat bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Buka mulutmu chagi."

"Mpphh..ah..mmmpph…" Lidah Samuel mulai menelusup masuk kedalam mulut Daehwi. Kedua tangan nakalnya mulai memainkan kedua nipple Daehwi dari luar bajunya.

"Ahh.."Desah mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk mendapatkan kembali pasokan oxygen.

Sekitar lima menit mereka berciuman panas, tangan Samuel melepas handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Mata Daehwi terbelalak melihat junior Samuel yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Mainkan miliku chagi…"

Dengan cepat Daehwi meraih benda panjang itu mengulumnya dan meremas dua bola kembarnya.

"Ahh….shh…ini ..nikmatthhh…."Desah Samuel yang merasakan juniornya terasa hangat.

"Masukanhh … lebih dalam chagihh…" Samuel menekan kepala Daehwi agar juniornya dapat masuk lebih dalam.

"nghhh… ahh. Chagi…ohh…"Samuel mengacak rambutnya frustasi menahan kenikmatan di bagian bawahnya. Dirinya tak tahan melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Berhenti…ahh..chagi.."

"Wae hmm?"Tanya Daehwi kecewa.

"Tidak adil kalau hanya aku yang naked chagi.."

Seakan langsung mengerti Daehwi melepas kancing bajunya, melepas celananya kemudian melemparnya sembarang arah.

"Sekarang menungginglah.."Ucap Samuel sambil mengocok juniornya.

Terpampang dengan jelas hole Daehwi yang tampak berkedut dan merah, lubang surga dunia milik Samuel.

"Masukan sam"

"Kau harus rileks chagi, mian awalnya agak menyakitkan tapi kau akan terus mendesah saat merasakan nikmatnya.."

"Lakukan saja."

.

 **Jlebb…**

 **.**

"Akkkkhhh…."Pekik Daehwi saat holenya diterobos masuk oleh junior panjang Samuel dengan sekali hentak.

"Sakit sam"Ucap Daehwi lirih menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nyeri pada hole-nya. Kedua tangannya juga meremas sprei ranjang mereka yang memang sudah tak beraturan.

Samuel mencondongkan tubuhnya menggapai nipple Daehwi memainkannya dengan lembut, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit pada hole Daehwi.

"Akh..gerakan sam." Pinta Daehwi.

"ngghh..ahhhholemuh.. sempithh.." Samuel menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Merasakan kenikmatan penisnya yang serasa dijepit hole Daehwi.

"Akhhh..tepat.. disana sam.."Daehwi merasakan junior Samuel mengenai prostatnya

Seakan mendapat tantangan, Samuel mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya menusuk hole daehwi lebih dalam.

"Aahh...faster..sam.." Daehwi mendongakan kepalanya penuh gairah. Memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan suaminya.

"Sebut namakuhhh… chagii..ohhhh.."

"Samh..muel..ahhh…deeper.." Daehwi juga menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah membuat junior Samuel kembali mengenai prostatnya.

"Akuhh..mau.. keluaarrrhh.."

"Tungggu..sebentar..chagi.." Samuel semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat nafasnya semakin tak beraturan.

"Berrrsaamma…chagii..ohhhh…"

 **Croot….**

Cairan kental milik Samuel memenuhi hole Daehwi, sedangkan milik Daehwi membasahi sprei ranjang mereka.

Mereka terbaring lemas dengan posisi Samuel masih di atas tubuh Daehwi dan junior yang masih setiap menancap di hole Daehwi.

"Juniormu…sam" Ucap Daehwi dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kita sudah selesai sayang… Round 2 baby"

"Akhh Samhh.."

.

.

 **SEGERALAH TOBAT NASUHA!**

.

.

.

Terdapat sepasang namja yang masih berada dialam bawah sadarnya. Mereka tidak memakai sehelai benang pun lagi dibalik selimut yang mereka pakai, kamar mereka pun sangat berantakan dengan baju yang berserakan, sprei yang sudah lepas dari ranjang dan bantal guling yang sudah entah pergi kemana.

"Eunghhh…"lenguh Samuel saat ia merasakan cahaya matahari yang terang mengganggu tidurnya.

Samuel mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berusaha membiasakan cahaya matahari di pagi… atau mungkin siang hari ini.

Mata coklat tajam milik Samuel menatap sesosok mahluk manis yang masih sibuk mengarungi mimpi indahnya yang berada di dekapannya. Pikiran Samuel melayang pada kejadian tadi malam.

Ternyata mereka baru selesai melakukannya pukul 5 dini hari, jika dihitung maka hampir 6 jam mereka melakukannya. Bukankah itu sebentar *plak :v

Samuel memperhatikan tubuh Daehwi yang tertutup selimut hanya setengah. Bibir Daehwi yang merupakan candu bagi Samuel terlihat sangat merah. Rambutnya pun acak acakan sebelas dua belas dengan milik Samuel sekarang.

Dan leher Daehwi benar benar dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan yang mungkin tak akan hilang hingga beberapa hari kedepan, bahkan tak hanya dileher di dada Daehwi pun juga terdapat beberapa bekas yang sama.

Samuel memandang bangga akan hasil karyanya semalam, bukankah itu artinya dia bekerja keras semalam.

"Baby wake up…" Bisik Samuel lembut tepat di telinga istrinya

Tampaknya Daehwi sama sekali tak terusik dengan bisikan Samuel. Terlintas suatu cara dipikiran mesum Samuel sekarang.

Samuel mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Daehwi, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Daehwi kemudian ia melumatnya lembut secara perlahan. Tangannya menekan tengkuk leher Daehwi agar lebih dalam.

"Emmhh.. Samhh" ucap Daehwi karena tidurnya terganggu karena ada sesuatu yang sedang mengerjai bibirnya.

Samuel melepaskan ciumannya sehingga menciptakan benang tipis. Ia mengelap bibir Daehwi yang terlihat mengkilap dengan ibu jarinya.

"Good morning baby" Ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum tampan.

Daehwi mengucek matanya sebentar setelah itu ia memandang sekeliling sebelum kembali menatap Samuel.

"Perutku mengatakan jika ini sudah siang Sam.. bukan pagi lagi" Kata Daehwi dengan suara serak mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak menggunakan uaranya semalam untuk mendesah dan berteriak.

"Benarkah?" mata tajam Samuel melihat ke arah jarum jam di meja nakas sebelah ranjang mereka. Ternyata jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke arah pukul setengah satu.

"Aku lapar" ungkap Daehwi yang memang sudah tak makan apapun lagi setelah makan siang kemarin karena banyak tamu yang harus disambut. Apalagi ditambah olahraga mereka..

"Baiklah kita mandi dulu setelah itu kuta turun ke dapur untuk makan, oke?" tawar Samuel

"Hmm" Daehwi hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia mencoba mendudukan badannya di ranjang mereka, kemudian mendesis karena merasa bagian bawahnya perih.

"Kau bisa jalan?" Tanya Samuel khawatir

"Tentu saja tidak Sam pabo, dan kau fikir siapa yang membuatku tak bisa berjalan? " balas Daehwi sambil melirik malas Samuel.

Samuel hanya bisa nyengir tak jelas.

"Tapi kau juga menikmatinya kan" goda Samuel membuat wajah Daehwi memerah malu.

"Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab kok… baiklah ayo kita ke mandi" ucap Samuel.

"Kita? Mandi? Maaksudmu?" Tanya Daehwi bingung sebelum Samuel menyibakkan selimutnya.

"Iya kita mandi… mandi bersama" ucap Samuel polos padahal diotaknya sekarang ckckck.

"Tidak.. dan tak usah pasang muka polos mu Samuel aku tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang dasar mesum!" tolak Daehwi

"Ayolah sayang aku janji tak akan melakukan apapun"

"-_-"

"Baiklah aku mandi terlebih dahulu" kalah Samuel, ia menyibakkan selimut yang mereka pakai dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi didalam kamar mereka.

"SAMUEELLL… KENAPA KAU BERJALAN BEGITU SAJA TANPA MENGGUNAKAN APAPUN!" teriak Daehwi karena melihat tubuh polos Samuel, ternyata suara emas Daehwi sudah kembali biasa manteman.

Samuel membalikkan badan nya agar bisa melihat Daehwi, yang sedang Daehwi lakukan adalah menutup kepala dengan selimut.

Samuel yang dasarnya jahil pun mengerjai Daehwi lagi..

"Memang apa yang salah sayang.. bukankah kau sudah melihat semuanya semalam.."

Samuel mendekat kearah Daehwi kemudian mencoba menarik selimut yang Daehwi gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya..

"CEPAT MASUK KAMAR MANDI SAMUEL!"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"AKAN KUPOTONG ANUMU DAN KUBAKAR LALU KU BERIKAN KE ANJING MU"

Samuel reflex memandang bagian 'anunya' dan membayangkan apa yang baru saja istrinya katakan.

"Jangan begitu baby.. kalo ga ada 'dia' terus siapa yan…"

"CEPAT MASUK"

"Oke oke"

Samuel pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan cepat.

BLAM..

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong readers-nim ^^

Chap kemarin yang coment cuma dikit ga kaya chap PROLOG.. aku sedih..:'(

Tapi gapapa yang penting ada yang reviews... makasih dah mau reviews ^^

 ** _Untuk adegan enaenanya diatas sendiri itu murni bukan buatan author sendiri, itu buatan author lain yang kebetulan 1 kelas sama aku._**

Ini akun wattpadnya **HelmaliaAnanda** baca kuy ceritanya ya di ff nya bersemayam vkook minyoon and member exo readers nim dan makasih buat si emak ku yang paling keren buat bikin ff yadong **_MinSwaG** aku sayang padamu mak.. :v

Reviews juseyo…

Don't be silent readers..^^


	4. Chapter 4

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 3

Main cast :

Kim Samuel

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

Kim Mingyu (Samuel dad's)

Kim (Jeon) Wonwoo (Samuel mom's)

.

.

.

Berbagai suara terdengar dari arah dapur rumah sepasang suami istri baru ini.

Daehwi sedang memasak sesuatu agar ada sesuatu yang dapat dimakan siang ini. Daehwi memutuskan memilih membuat pancake karena cepat dan mudah serta bahan bahan yang sudah tersedia dilemari pendingin.

Apa kalian sedang bertanya dimana tuan muda Kim ?

Samuel sedang sibuk memeluk istrinya dari belakang yang sedang sibuk memasak. Daehwi sudah berulang kali mengusir Samuel karena pelukan Samuel membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Alasan yang Samuel gunakan adalah agar Daehwi tidak terjatuh karena menurut tuan muda Kim itu Daehwi tidak dapat berdiri dengan seimbang karena permainan mereka semalam.. padahal modus nya itu ckckck..

Lalu kenapa mereka tak menyuruh para maid dirumah itu?

Jawabannya karena Daehwi ingin menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya. Bisa bisa Samuel akan kecantol salah satu maid disini karena masakannya yang enak sekiranya itulah yang Daehwi pikirkan, karena itulah tidak ada seorang maid pun yang berani memasak kecuali memang di pinta untuk membuatnya.

"Cha sudah selesai, Sam lepaskan aku.."

Samuel melepaskan pelukan dengan tak rela dan membantu Daehwi menata meja makan.

"Sam bisa kau ambilkan sirup maple di kulkas" pinta Daehwi

Samuel melaksanakan perintah istrinya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Daehwi dan memberikan sirup maple yang ia ambil.

Daehwi mengambilkan beberapa pancake lalu menuangkan sirup maple di piring Samuel setelah itu ia baru mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. Samuel tersenyum karena melihat Daehwi benar benar menjalani tugasnya sebagai seorang istri yang baik bagi nya.

Mereka pun makan dengan hikmat setelah berdoa.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka baerdua menghabiskan sajian dimeja makan, Daehwi akan berdiri untuk mencuci piring bekas mereka makan. Namun, sebelum Daehwi berdiri sempurna, Samuel menghentikan niatan Daehwi.

"Duduk saja sayang.. biar aku yang mencuci piring"

Daehwi bersiap menolak Samuel..

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" perintah Samuel.

Daehwi yang merasa kalah dari Samuel kembali menempelkan pantatnya pada tempat duduknya. Samuel yang melihat itu tersenyum menang, lalu ia mengumpulkan tempat mereka makan menjadi satu membawanya ke washtafel.

Samuel menyalakan kran air kemudian ia mencuci piring dengan serius..

Didapur itu sekarang hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir dan bunyi porselen yang beradu.

.

.

" _'_ _CEO Kim Corp yang terkenal karena sikap dinginnya dan kekayaannya sedang mencuci piring dirumahnya'_ kupikir berita itu akan menjadi tranding topic di Korea jika aku memfotomu sekarang Sam"

Samuel yang merasa tersindir menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Daehwi yang cengengesan tak jelas karena membayangkan ucapannya tadi menjadi kenyataan.

"Hey.. jika kau melakukan itu maka reputasiku menjadi CEO paling keren se-Korea akan hancur" balas Samuel sambil mengeringkan tangan nya.

"Idih narsis banget"

Samuel tersenyum singkat sebelum ia melangkah menuju belakang istrinya lalu memeluknya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Daehwi

"Dan jika kau berani melakukan itu..aku akan membuat mu tak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari baby" bisik Samuel setelah itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium tengkuk leher Daehwi yang masih terdapat kissmark karyanya.

Daehwi sempat merinding karena nafas hangat Samuel menyapa leher sensitifnya. Setelah itu ia membalikkan badan dan memukuli Samuel brutal karena ucapan Samuel tadi.

"Dasar byuntae!"

Samuel mencoba menghindar dari serangan Daehwi..

"Hey hey stop it baby"

Daehwi menghentikan serangannya karena ia mengira bahwa Samuel kesakitan, timbul rasa bersalah dihatinya sekarang.

"Mian Sam.. apa sakit?" tanya Daehwi khawatir sambil mengelus anggota tubuh suaminya yang baru saja ia serang.

"No… it's okay" Samuel membuat Daehwi percaya dengan senyumnya, membuatnya semakin tampan.

Samuel mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajah Daehwi lalu mengelus pelan pipi putih milik istrinya, kemudian mereka memiringkan kepala kearah berlawanan dan menutup mata menanti apa yang akan terjadi, lalu…

.

.

.

.

"Wah sepertinya kita datang disaat yang salah gyu-ya" ucap Wonwoo yang tetap menatap lekat sepasang suami istri yang belum menjauhkan wajah satu sama lain.

Daehwi yang sadar kedatangan mertuanya, mendorong Samuel agar wajah menjauh dari wajahnya.

Samuel yang merasa terganggu karena kedatangan oemma appanya membuat ia tak bisa mencium Daehwi.

"Mom Dad what are you doing here?" tanya Samuel kesal

"Apa kami tidak boleh datang kemari?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan yang masih kosong. Mingyu melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

Wonwoo menatap lekat kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu, namun sekarang pandangannya terkunci pada leher Daehwi yang penuh akan maha karya Samuel.

Daehwi yang menyadari bahwa mertuanya sedang memperhatikan lehernya berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun usaha nya gagal karena Wonwoo sudah melihatnya..

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya

.

 _"_ _Memang ya buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.. tidak appa nya tidak anaknya semuanya mesum"_

.

"Berapa lama kalian melakukannya?" introgasi Wonwoo

Sekarang muka Daehwi benar benar merah karena topic yang sedang dibahas oleh mertuanya..

"Kami melakukannya… mungkin.. 6 jam" jawab Samuel ragu ragu karena ia tidak tahu pastinya tetapi Samuel benar benar mengatakannya dengan nada polos tanpa rasa bersalah

"Asta.."

"Hanya 6 jam!" Potong sang appa Kim

Wonwoo yang merasa ucapannya terpotong menoleh kesal kearah Mingyu..

.

.

"Itu sebentar Sam.. Astaga bukan kah aku sudah mengajarimu banyak gaya, kenapa hanya 6 jam! Kau tau dulu ketika malam pertama eomma dan appa melakukannya hingga sehari penuh"

"Really… WOW It's amazing Dad.. lain kali aku akan mencobanya dengan Daehwi"

"Kau mencoba gaya apa saja?"

"Dad tahu kita baru mencoba gaya…"

Wonwoo dan Daehwi hanya bisa melongokan mulut mereka dengan wajah yang memerah karena pembicaraan seme mereka yang sangat vulgar itu.. Melihat pembicaraan suami mereka bertambah tidak karuan Wonwoo dan Daehwi menyiapkan tangan mereka di belakang kepala suami mereka masing masing dan…

.

PLAAKKK..

.

Mereka memukul dengan keras belakang kepala seme mereka berharap otak mereka sedikit lebih benar malah mereka berharap pikiran mesum suami mereka hilang..

"Akkhh.. appo chagi/yeobo" ujar Samuel dan Mingyu bersamaan sambil mengelus bagian yang tadi digeplak sayang oleh istri mereka.

"Tidak ada jatah untukmu minggu ini Gyu-ya" ancam Wonwoo.

Mingyu memasang wajah bodohnya setelah mendengar apa yang istrinya yang tak dapat dibantah.. jika dibantah mungkin asetnya yang paling berharga akan ditebas dengan pisau daging.

Mingyu menatap asetnya dengan pandangan sedih karena asetnya tak dapat merasakan surganya minggu ini..

"Sabar ya.. kau tidak bisa menggunjungi surgamu minggu ini" gumam Mingyu sambil mengelus asetnya yang berharga dari luar celana yang ia kenakan.

PLAAKK..

Wonwoo menggeplak sayang lagi kepala suaminya..

"Ku tambah menjadi 1 bulan dan kau harus tidur di kamar tamu"

Wajah Mingyu bertambah nelangsa..

.

.

"Ini sakit chagi" adu Samuel sambil terus mengusap belakang kepalanya

Daehwi yang merasa kasihan ikut mengusap belakang kepala Samuel yang baru menjadi korban kekerasan oleh nya.

"Makanya jangan mesum"

"Eeii.. mesum mesum gini kau mencintai ku kan?" balas Samuel sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"-_-!"

.

.

"Oh iya.. kapan kalian akan membuatkan eomma cucu?" Ucap Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan dimeja makan.

Seketika tubuh Daehwi dan Samuel serasa diguyur air es karena pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Mom.. kita baru menikah kemarin masa iya langsung jadi… Kan ga seru! Aku masih ingin menikmati waktu ku dengan Daehwi dulu sebagai suami istri.. Lagi pula kita masih muda untuk mempunyai anak secepat itu" sanggah Samuel pada eommanya.

"Itu benar yeobo.. biarkan mereka bersenang senang dahulu dan mereka memang masih tergolong muda untuk memiliki anak.." ucap Mingyu membenarkan ucapan anaknya.

"Dan jangan terlalu memfikirkan tentang masalah anak Daehwi-ya" lanjut Mingyu untuk menenangkan menantunya.

Daehwi tersenyum terpaksa agar tidak membuat tuan besar Kim khawatir.

Keluarga kecil itu saling berbagi kisah mereka membuat suasana didapur rumah mewah itu terasa hangat sesekali mereka tertawa.

Namun, dipikiran Daehwi saat ini masih memikirkan perkataan Wonwoo..

.

 _"_ _Anak ya"_

 _._

 _._

 **SKIP**

.

.

Setelah berapa hari peristiwa kedatangan Wonwoo. Samuel dan Daehwi melakukan rutinitas mereka seperti biasa. Samuel menjadi CEO diperusahaannya dan Daehwi menjadi guru music disalah satu sekolah.

Namun, sepertinya ada yang berubah dari Daehwi. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam setelah kepulangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu tempo hari lalu, meskipun Daehwi menjadi pendiam ia tetap melakukan tugasnya menjadi seorang istri.

Seperti membangunkan Samuel, menyiapkan baju untuk kerja Samuel, memasak, dan lain lain.

Samuel yang merasa bahwa istrinya menjadi pendiam padahal biasanya ia sangat cerewet mencoba bertanya pada Daehwi, namun hanya dijawab dengan jawaban yang membuatnya tak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan.

.

Deru mobil dihalaman rumah megah itu mala mini. Seorang pemuda tampan keluar dari mobil. Salah satu maid rumah itu membukakan pintu untuk Tuannya.

Samuel memberikan tas kerjanya, kemudian ia melonggarkan dasi kerjanya.

"Dimana Daehwi?" tanya Samuel kepada Bibi Song sang kepala maid.

"Nyonya berada dikamarnya Tuan"

"Ia sudah makan?"

"Sudah Tuan, namun Nyonya hanya makan sedikit"

Samuel menghela nafassnya setelah mendengar laporan Bibi Song. Ia menganggukan kepalanya singkat sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Lalu ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarnya dan Daehwi berada.

.

.

Ceklek

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Reviews juseyo..^^


	5. Chapter 5

Please, Stay Here

Main cast :

Kim Samuel

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

.

.

.

.

Ceklek..

.

.

Samuel membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan. Ia melihat Daehwi sedang duduk bersila dilantai dengan tatapan melamun yang mengarah ke langit malam bertabur bintang lewat jendela besar yang berada di sisi kamar mereka.

Samuel menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mendekat kearah istri nya yang nempaknya belum menyadari kedatangannya.

Lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Daehwi dan menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu sempit itu. Daehwi yang merasa ada yang memeluk pinggang nya tersentak kaget.

Ia menurunkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke tangan yang sedang memeluknya, Daehwi menghela nafas lega begitu ia menemukan cincin yang sangat ia kenali.

Daehwi memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan suaminya itu.

"Kau sudah pulang.. maaf aku tak menyambutmu tadi.. Apa kau sudah makan? Mauku masakkan sesuatu? Atau kau mau mandi? Akan ku siapkan…" ucap Daehwi terburu buru sambil melepas jas dan dasi yang Samuel kenakan.

"Hey.. hey baby.. clam down okay!" tenang Samuel sambil mengelus pipi Daehwi.

"Yes baby I'm home, kau tak perlu memasak aku sudah makan malam tadi bersama klien setelah rapat, dan untuk mandi.. aku malas" Samuel menjawab semua pertanyaan Daehwi dengan tenang.

Samuel merengkuh tubuh mungil dihadapannya dan meletakkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Daehwi, lalu menghirup aroma khas yang dikeluarkan.. membuat rasa lelahnya seharian ini menguap seketika.

"What any problem?"

.

.

"Samuel" panggil Daehwi

"Hmm" Samuel merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu karena biasanya orang dalam rengkuhannya ini memanggilnya Sam atau Muel saja..

Daehwi melepaskan pelukan Samuel, lalu ia harus sedikit mendongak agar bisa melihat kearah mata coklat itu dihadapannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari tidak memandangnya..

.

.

"Do you love me"

"Of course!.. you can kill me if I'm start to not loving you again" Jawab Samuel meski ia agak heran dengan pertanyaan yang Daehwi ajukan padanya.

Daehwi terdiam mencoba melihat apa Samuel berbohong padanya atau tidak. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanya kejujuran lewat mata Samuel.

"Meskipun aku tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan?"

Samuel mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"Jadi kau masih memikirkan perkataan Mom waktu itu?"

"Jawab pertayaan ku Samuel! Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan" Daehwi mengoyangkan tubuh Samuel dengan tangannya yang berada dilengan atas Samuel.

Samuel memegang tangan Daehwi bermaksud menghentikan gerakan tangan tersebut.

"Hey baby listen this..! meskipun kau tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untukku, meskipun kau suatu saat nanti tidak mempunyai lengan, kaki atau apapun itu.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu! Lagi pula kita baru saja menikah beberapa hari lalu. So.. Don't think about this okay!"

Samuel berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepada Daehwi.

"Tapi kau anak tunggal dikeluargamu Sam.. ditambah lagi kau penerus Kim Corp"

"Lalu?"

"So… Kau mungkin berfikir kalau seadainya aku tak bisa memberikan mu keturunan kau tinggal mengadopsi atau apa.. Tapi Sam ini tak sesederhana apa yang kau fikirkan.. Keluarga mu pasti memerlukan seorang penerus yang masih memiliki darah keluargamu.."

Samuel hanya diam dan mendengarkan karena ia tahu bahwa Daehwi sedang mengeluarkan unek uneknya beberapa hari ini.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku bukan seorang Male pregnant? Aku tak bisa memberikan apa yang eomma mu inginkan.. dan bagaimana jika orang diluar sana seandainya mereka mengkritik ku itu tak masalah tapi bagaimana jika yang mereka kritik itu kau dan keluarga mu.." lanjut Daehwi dengan nada suara yang semakin rendah.

Daehwi mengatur nafasnya karena ia berbicara sambil mengeluarkan emosi yang ia pendam.

"Sudah?"

"Sekarang biarkan aku bicara!"

"Aku tak peduli kau seorang Male pregnant atau bukan! Aku menikahimu bukan untuk menjadikanmu alat penghasil keturunan, aku menikahimu karena aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu.. Dan jika orang diluar sana berkomentar apa saja tentang mu tentang kita, abaikan itu."

"Terakhir jangan berbicara seolah olah kau hanya orang asing dikeluarga ku.. Keluargaku keluargamu begitu juga sebaliknya" Samuel mengakhiri penjelasannya yang kesekian kalinya pada Daehwi.

Daehwi memandang suaminya itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca lalu sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Samuel erat dan menangis dibahu itu.

Samuel membalas pelukan dan mengusap lembut punggung Daehwi tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ia membiarkan Daehwi menumpahkan apa yang ia tahan.

"I'm sorry Sam.. you know I'm afraid you'll leave me" ucap Daehwi di sela sela tangisnya.

Samuel hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Butuh beberapa waktu agar Daehwi menenangkan diri.

"Thanks Sam and I love you"

"I love you too" Samuel mengecup leher Daehwi setelah ia membalas perkataan Daehwi.

"Apa ada masalah lagi yang mengganggumu?" bisik Samuel pelan karena sebenarnya ia mengantuk, hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah karena mengurus pekerjaan nya menjadi CEO dan ditambah lagi dengan pembicaraannya dengan Daehwi yang lumayan mengeluarkan tenaga.

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia melepas pelukan mereka dan mengucek(?) matanya.

Samuel terkekeh melihat Daehwi yang terlihat lucu karena matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah ditambah dengan tangan mungilnya yang sedang mengucek mata sipitnya.

"Jangan tertawa Sam.. Aku akan menyiapkan piyama untuk mu" Daehwi menuju lemari besar, ia membukanya, lalu ia mengambil piyama biru tua milik Samuel kemudian ia memberikan piyama itu kepada Samuel.

Setelah Samuel menerima piyama dari istrinya ia menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Daehwi mendudukan tubuhnya ke ranjang, ekor matanya melihat ponsel Samuel tergeletak di meja nakas. Daehwi meraih ponsel milik Samuel lalu ia memposisikan diri menyandar di ranjang mereka.

Ia menyalakan ponsel itu dan melihat ponsel itu dikunci dengan sandi.

 _"_ _Apakah sandinya masih sama?"_

Daehwi mencoba memasukkan tanggal jadian mereka dulu dan ternyata terbuka. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat di ponsel Samuel adalah fotonya dan Samuel yang sedang berfoto bersama di pantai tahun lalu.

Daehwi yang melihat itu tersenyum geli karena ia baru tahu kalau Samuel bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Kini Daehwi sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu _mari-menggeledah-ponsel-Samuel_ . Namun, ia tak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan di ponsel hitam itu.

"Hey baby.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada ponselku?"

Daehwi yang kaget akan kedatangan Samuel yang menurutnya tiba tiba itu langsung memukul bahu Samuel.

"Aku sedang menggeledah ponselmu siapa tahu kau sering chat dengan sekertaris yeoja mu atau namja yang lebih manis dari ku!"

Samuel memutar matanya malas. Lalu ia memposisi diri berbaring di sisi ranjang. Daehwi yang melihat suaminya yang kekuatan matanya tinggal 5 watt saja memutuskan untuk tidur juga, Ia mengembalikan ponsel Samuel di meja nakas dan mengikuti apa yang Samuel lakukan.

Samuel lantas memeluk dan mengecup singkat bibir Daehwi sebelum ia menutup matanya yang sudah perotes untuk di istirahatkan. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit Samuel sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

Daehwi memandang wajah Samuel yang terlihat seperti anak kecil saat tertidur.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sam"

Daehwi lantas memejamkan matanya dan kini dikamar tersebut hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur dari dua penghuninya..

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

 **Please luangin waktu bentar aja buat baca author note ini..**

 **Haloo... mungkin ini akan jadi chap terakhir sebelum aku hiatus.. :'(**

 **Author mau curhat nih.. bolehkan? kalo bisa tolong bantu jawab :')**

1\. Author lagi mikir kalo main cast buat cerita ini(Sam&Dae) cocok ga.. Soalnya mereka masih dibawah umur (*apa lagi authornya) dan author takut kalo ff ini terlalu dewasa buat mereka

2\. Readers nim maunya ff ini gimana? mau di lanjutin apa dihapus aja?

3\. Author juga mau UKK jadi mungkin bakal hiatus buat beberapa hari paling lama 2 mingguan.

4\. Author belakangan ini juga lagi ga mood bgt sama orang orang tertentu... tenang bukan readers-nim atau pun siders-nim kok (bedanya apa yak*plak)

Makasih bgt yag udh mau ngeluangin waktunya buat mbaca ff ku... makasih juga yang udh reviews^^

So,... Reviews juseyo readers-nim^^


	6. Chapter 6

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 5

Main cast :

Kim Samuel

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

.

.

.

Di kamar berdekorasi putih dan sedikit sentuhan emas terdapat seorang namja _-yang sebenarnya sudah setengah bangun namun malas membuka matanya pagi ini-_ dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya.

Tangan Samuel itu terulur berusaha menggapai sumber kehangatan yang biasa ia peluk di pagi hari.

Merasa tidak ada seorang pun disampingnya, namja itu langsung membuka matanya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk diranjang king zise itu.

Yang ia lihat hanya bantal yang sudah tersusun rapi bukan istrinya yang manis.

Samuel sedikit memajukan bibirnya, lalu ia melirik jam di nakas

 _11.00_

Itulah angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam. Menurut Samuel jam segini itu masih pagi.

"Kemana dia?"

"Ahh.. mungkin dia sedang di dapur"

Samuel berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya agar segar.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Tuan muda Kim itu menuruni anak tangga dengan gaya coolnya, matanya memperhatikan para maid yang sedang berkeluyuran dirumah mewahnya untuk sekedar membersihkan atau merapikan sesuatu.

Beberapa maid yang berpapasan dengan Samuel memberikan ucapan selamat siang yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat tanpa ekspresi.

Para maid dirumah itu sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan sikap Samuel yang terkesan tidak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan maid dirumahnya.

Karena prinsip Samuel dalam mempekerjakan maid adalah tidak mengganggunya dan jika merusakan atau mencuri barang dari rumahnya maka akan dipecat saat itu juga.

Namun percaya lah sifat ditunjukannya sangat berbeda jika beradapan dengan Daehwi. Bahkan para maid sempat tercengang karena sikap Tuan mereka berubah menjadi seperti kucing manis saat bersama istrinya.

.

.

.

Samuel melangkah kan kakinya menuju dapur karena ia berfikir bahwa Daehwi sedang berada didapur memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

Namun lagi lagi yang ia lihat bukan lah Daehwi tapi Bibi Song yang sedang mengelap gelas dan piring sambil bersenandung pelan. Samuel menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

 _'Kalau begini percuma aku minta jatah libur pada Appa'_

.

Bibi Song yang kaget karena suara kaki yang dihentakan hampir menjatuhkan piring mengelus dada karena piringnya tidak jadi jatuh,

Bibi Song membalikkan badannya dan sedikit kaget karena melihat Tuan muda Kim yang memasang wajah kesalnya padahal ia tak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Se..selamat siang Tuan" sapa Bibi Song sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Mana Daehwi?" Samuel menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dapur lalu menyedekapkan tangannya.

"Nyonya sedang keluar dengan paman Lim ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan" jawab Bibi Song tanpa menatap Samuel karena wajah Samuel terlihat mengerikan sekarang.

Samuel mendengus kesal

"Kenapa tidak salah satu dari kalian saja yang pergi?"

"Nyonya sendiri yang meminta pergi Tuan"

Samuel memandang Bibi Song malas, terjadi beberapa detik keheningan melanda dapur.

"Oh"

"Apa Tuan ingin sarapan?"

"Tidak"

Samuel menjawab seadanya lalu ia berjalan ke luar dapur. Setelah memastikan Samuel berjalan agak jauh, Bibi Song menghembuskan nafas lega karena terbeba dari hawa hitam pekat milik Tuannya.

.

.

.

.

Samuel berjalan ke ruang tamu lalu ia menatap sofa panjang berwarna cream yang lembut.

Sedetik kemudian Samuel melompat kearah sofa panjang itu dengan posisi tengkurap, kemudian ia membenarkan posisinya agar dapat melihat televisi lebar yang terpasang di dinding.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih remote tv dan wadah snack.

Kemudian ia menyalakan tv dan membuka tutup wadah snack.

"Aku lapar" gumam Samuel sambil memakan isi wadah itu.

Samuel memperhatikan acara music yang sedang menayangkan sebuah girlgrup yang berpakaian yang bisa dibilang minim yang sedang meliuk liukan tubuhnya hingga terkadang belahan dadanya terlihat.

"Tarian macam apa itu.. dan apa perlu kubelikan bahan yang panjang untuk grup itu.. dimana mana masih seksi tubuh Daehwi juga, apalagi ketika ia dibawah kukungan ku mendesah dan bermandikan keringat uhh.." ucap Samuel dengan polosnya.

Maid yang mendengar ucapan Samuel merasa wajahnya terbakar karena ucapa frontal Samuel.

Samuel mengganti chanel tv yang menurutnya bagus dan menontonnya serius sambil terus memakan snack.

Selama 15 menit kedepan itulah aktivitas yang Samuel lakukan.

.

.

Suara deru mobil terdengar di rumah itu. Setelah mobil berhenti turun seorang namja manis dan diikuti dengan seorang maid.

"Terima kasih paman Lim"

Namja manis itu segera membuka bagasi mobil berniat mengambil bahan bahan yang sudah ia beli tadi.

"Nyonya biar saya saja yang membawanya" pinta maid itu.

"Sudah tak apa biar aku saja yang membawa.. lagi pula ini tak berat ko" jawab Daehwi sambil tersenyum. Lalu Daehwi berjalan memasuki rumah mewahnya dan suaminya.

Sementara sang maid yang tadi ditolak bantuannya merasa bahagia juga sedih. Bahagia karena Nyonya mereka begitu baik dan manis, dan sedih karena mereka pasti akan kena omel oleh Tuan muda dan Nyonya besar karena membiarkan istri dan menantunya bekerja.

.

.

Daehwi yang baru saja memasuki rumah terlihat sedikit heran karena melihat tv yang menyala dan bantal sofa yang berada di lantai ditambah lagi dengan satu wadah snack kosong di meja kaca itu.

.

 _"Apa Mom dan Dad kemari?"_

.

Daehwi memutuskan mendekat ke ruang tamu itu

"Sam!" seru Daehwi saat ia menemukan Samuel sedang makan dengan tenang dan serius menonton film di balik sofa itu.

Samuel menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara dari orang yang ia cari cari dari tadi.

"Hai chagi.. kemari temani aku menonton film"

"Kau tidak ke kantor Sam?" Daehwi mengabaikan ajakan Samuel karena ia masih kaget karena menemukan Samuel dirumah saat hari senin seperti ini.

"Tidak.. Appa menyuruhku libur"

Daehwi mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena tak percaya dengan apa yang Samuel katakan.

"Iya iya.. aku yang minta libur pada Appa"

Daehwi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baby kemarilah temani aku.. dari pagi aku belum memeluk mu dan belum meminta jatah morning kiss ku" rajuk Samuel .

"Nanti ya Sam.. aku akan menata ini dulu" Daehwi menunjuk bahan makanan yang ia bawa.

Samuel memasang wajah kesalnya lagi.

"Hey kau" tunjuk Samuel pada salah satu maid di sudut ruangan. Sang maid yang ditunjuk merasa kebingungan.

"Iya kau.. bawa bahan makanan itu kedapur sekalian ditata.. cepat!" perintah Samuel .

Maid itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju Daehwi dan meminta barang yang dibawa Daehwi, Daehwi memberikan nya dengan setengah hati.

Maid itupun pergi kedapur.

.

.

"Sudahkan sekarang kemari aku ingin memelukmu"

Daehwi menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia menghampiri Samuel yang masih dalam posisi tiduran.

Samuel menarik tangan Daehwi agar Daehwi menindih di atas tubuhnya. Daehwi yang ditarik Samuel hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti apa yang ingin Samuel lakukan.

Lalu Samuel memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu Sam"

"Apa?"

"Kau bisakan meminta mereka dengan baik kan" ucap Daehwi sambil membenarkan helaian rambut coklat milik Samuel .

"Ya ya ya.. akan ku coba" pasrah Samuel.

Daehwi mengecup bibir Samuel karena Samuel menuruti keinginannya.

"Dan mulai besok kau tidak boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti bersih bersih, berkebun dan lain lain kecuali memasak"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu"

" Tentu saja bisa.. Percuma dong aku membayar mereka mahal hanya untuk hiasan saja.. aku membayar mereka agar mereka mengurus rumah ini.. dan tugas mu disini menjadi istriku bukan pembantuku" jelas Samuel sambil mencolek hidung Daehwi.

"Terserah kau saja"

Karena ia malas berdebat dengan Samuel lebih baik ia mengalah. Lalu Daehwi menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher Samuel dan menghirup aroma sabun mint yang segar.

"Apa kau tak ingin pergi jalan jalan?"

Sontak Daehwi mengangkat kepala dan memandang Samuel dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau mengajakku keluar jalan jalan?" tanya Daehwi dengan nada semangat empat lima.

"Ya.. jika kau mau"

Daehwi segera bangun dari tubuh Samuel dan agak berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan ganti baju"

Samuel terkekeh karena kelakuan istrinya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.. Samuel pun mengikuti Daehwi ke kamarnya karena ia juga harus mengganti bajunya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo... Author is back

Ada kah yang nungguin ff ini?

Author juga udh selese UKK yeay.. (doain y nilai author bagus.. author takut laptop author dijual)

 _ **DOAIN JUGA SAMHWI MA ONGNIEL MASUK TOP 11 HARI JUM'AT BESOK..**_

#author sedih woojin ke eliminasi :'(

 _ **And the last reviews juseyo...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 6

Main cast :

Kim Samuel

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

.

.

.

"So where are we going?" tanya Samuel tanpa memandang Daehwi karena ia harus fokus menyetir.

"Pertama kita pergi ke pameran music, kedua ke Lotte World, ketiga ke Hanggang Park, dan terakhir kita wisata kuliner" ujar Daehwi kelewat semangat saat membayangkan tempat tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi.

"Arraseo Nyonya Kim" ledek Samuel

"Yakk"

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di salah satu tempat parkir yang kosong. Daehwi segera turun dari mobil lalu mengamati suasana ramai di pameran musik yang diselenggarakan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo Sam cepat!"

Samuel hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera menghampiri istrinya yang sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Ia memperhatikan Daehwi yang memakai sweater pink muda dan jeans putih panjang yang membalut kaki rampingnya serta sepatu sneakers. Sementara ia sendiri menggunakan hoodie putih dan ripped jeans serta sepatu timberland.

Mengingat baju, ada sedikit masalah tadi

.

.

 _FLASBACK_

.

.

 _"_ _Sudah selesai.. ayo Sam kita pergi"_

 _Daehwi keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Samuel memperhatikan apa yang dikenakan Daehwi._

 _Daehwi menggunakan sweater pink dan celana jeans yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya._

 _"_ _Ganti celana mu baby itu terlalu pendek.. hari ini sedikit dingin, nanti kau sakit"_

 _"_ _Tak apa Sam.. aku tak akan jatuh sakit semudah itu ko. Lagi pula aku sudah menggunakan lengan panjang kalo perlu nanti aku pake jaket" bela Daehwi._

 _Samuel menggelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju._

 _"_ _Ayolah Sam" rayu Daehwi._

 _Samuel berjalan mendekat kearah Daehwi dan berhenti pada jarak yang hanya 10 cm antara wajahnya dengan wajah Daehwi. Daehwi menelan ludah karena wajah Samuel berubah menjadi dingin._

 _"_ _Ganti baby.. aku tak suka kau memperlihatkan pahamu pada orang lain karena kau hanya boleh memperlihatkannya padaku" ucap Samuel dengan nada rendah._

 _Setelah Samuel mengucapkan itu ia langsung melumat bibir Daehwi ganas dan menahan tengkuk Daehwi, Daehwi yang terkejut karena ciuman Samuel yang mendadak hanya bisa menutup mata dan berusaha mengimbangi lumatan yang Samuel berikan._

 _Mereka berciuman panas hingga Daehwi memukul pelan dada Samuel karena ia kehabisan nafass dan untuk menghentikan tangan Samuel yang sudah berkeliaran di tubuh Daehwi yang jika tak dihentikan maka mereka tidak jadi keluar hari ini._

 _Samuel melepas tautan itu tak rela, Ia memandang Daehwi yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan jangan lupakan bibir Daehwi yang menjadi merah mengkilap._

 _"_ _Itu hukuman untukmu sayang"_

 _._

 _._

 _FLASBACK END_

.

.

"Kajja kita masuk"

Daehwi berniat berlari masuk sebelum ada yang mencekal tangannya. Daehwi menoleh dan menemukan Samuel memasang wajah tenangnya jangan lupakan tangan Samuel yang menggenggam lembut tangan Daehwi.

"Tidak usah lari lari sayang.. nanti kau hilang bagaimana! Kau itu kecil nanti aku akan sulit menemukan mu diantara kerumunan orang"

Daehwi merengut lucu mendengar perkataan Samuel.

"Bilang saja kalau aku pendek"

"Aku tidak bilang kau pendek, aku kan bilangnya kau kecil"

"Sama saja"

"Sudah ayo masuk dan kita harus berfoto didalam"

"AYO!"

Seketika Daehwi melupakan masalah tadi dan memasang wajah nya yang seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan es krim berukuran jumbo.

Mereka berdua sibuk melihat lihat apa yang ada di dalam pameran sesekali menyempatkan diri berfoto bersama, bahkan Daehwi sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang ini itu.

Lalu saat di tengah perjalanan tiba tiba Daehwi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memandang sesuatu dengan intens yang berjarak kira kira 10 langkah darinya.

Samuel yang merasa Daehwi menghentikan langkahnya dan tak lagi berbicara memandang Daehwi.

Lalu Samuel mengikuti arah pandang Daehwi.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN NYA !"

Para pengujung menolehkan kepala mereka setelah mendengar teriakan Daehwi. Samuel pun membungkukan badan nya merasa tak enak karena kelakuan istrinya.

Samuel mengikuti langkah Daehwi yang berhenti di sebuah patung yang hanya kepalanya saja (ngertikan maksut author) di atas penyangga putih.

Disamping patung terdapat sebuah nama.

.

.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791)"

Musisi Legendaris Dunia

.

.

"Samuel fotokan aku"

Daehwi sudah bersiap dengan posenya dan Samuel yang sedang menfoto Daehwi dengan handphonenya.

"Sudah?" tanya Samuel karena sudah ada sekitar sembilan foto yang ia ambil di patung itu

"Ini yang terakhir"

Daehwi memposekan diri mencium sang patung. Samuel membolakan matanya melihat Daehwi yang hanya sedikit lagi menyentuh sang patung dengan bibirnya.

"Tidak tidak tidak… tidak boleh cium patungnya sayang" Samuel segera menarik Daehwi agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan patung itu.

"Gak nempel kok Sam.. ayolah aku janji ini yang terakhir" Daehwi mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang paling ampuh.

"If I say no then no!" Samuel mengacuhkan aegyo Daehwi.

"Wae?"

"Kasihan nanti istri patungnya cemburu trus nanti pasti kamu di samperin malem malem gimana.. Mendingan cium aku saja"

"-_-!"

.

.

SKIP

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di pintu masuk Lotte World.

"Ayo Sam kita masuk" Daehwi menarik tangan Samuel.

"Iya sayang tapi kita harus beli tiket dulu"

"Oh iya aku lupa… cepat Sam beli tiketnya" perintah Daehwi.

 _"_ _Untung cinta"_

.

.

Setelah mereka membeli tiket dan melewati penjaga pintu masuk,

Daehwi agak sebal pada yeoja penjaga gerbang Lotte World yeoja itu memandang Samuel tanpa berkedip serta mengeluarkan senyum lebar yang menurut Daehwi mengerikan, beruntung Samuel tak menanggapinya jadi ia tak jadi cemburu.

Daehwi mengambil sebuah peta wahana yang tersedia kemudian ia melihat lihat wahana apa saja yang ingin ia coba. Namun masalahnya hampir semua wahana ingin ia coba.

"Sam aku ingin mencoba banyak wahana, tapi apa waktunya cukup setelah dari sini kita masih harus pergi ke Hanggang Park dan wisata kuliner" adu Daehwi.

"Kalau begitu pilih yang paling kau ingin kan"

"Oke"

"Sebelum itu ayo makan dulu.. kau tau aku belum makan dari pagi"

"Sungguh.. baiklah kita makan dulu agar kau tidak terlihat seperti tulang yang berjalan"

Samuel hanya bisa mengelus dada sabar (*mau dibantuin kagak bang :v)

.

.

.

"Baiklah kau ingin mencoba apa lagi?"

Mereka sudah mencoba beberapa wahana yang paling di ingin kan Daehwi.

"Sebenarnya masih banyak tapi ini sudah sore" jawab Daehwi dengan terus menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya dan sesekali membaginya dengan Samuel.

"Kau tak ingin naik itu" Samuel menunjuk wahana Bianglala yang sering orang bilang tempatnya orang pacaran.

Daehwi mengikuti telunjuk Samuel dan kemudian menggeleng mantap.

"Aku ingin naik menaiki wahana ini bersama dengan kau dan anak mu" ujar Daehwi sambil tersenyum manis karena membayangkan saat hari itu tiba.

"Ralat anak kita sayang"

"Ya ya ya… anak kita kau puas"

"Sangat… baiklah kita mencoba itu saja" kali ini telunjuk Samuel mengarah ke sisi kiri Daehwi.

Daehwi kembali melihat apa yang Samuel tunjuk dan seketika wajahnya menjadi sangat datar setelah mengetahui apa yang ingin Samuel coba.

Coba tebak apa itu!..

.

Ya rumah hantu hal yang kedua setelah kemarahan ayahnya yang Daehwi paling takuti.

"No no and never… sudah ayo kita keluar saja"

Samuel tertawa keras karena penolakan Daehwi, karena sebenarnya ia tahu kalau istrinya paling anti dengan yang namanya hantu tapi karena dasarnya ia jahil jadi ia mencoba mengajak Daehwi.

Daehwi berjalan mendahului Samuel, membuat Samuel harus mengerjar Daehwi

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Double update!


	8. Chapter 8

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 7

Main Cast :

Kim Samuel

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

.

.

.

Hangang Park

.

.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Samuel heran karena menurutnya halaman rumah mereka sama indahnya dengan disini.

"Mencabuti rumput disini" ujar Daehwi santai.

Sontak Samuel memandang horror Daehwi karena ia membayangkan dirinya dan Daehwi sedang mencabuti rumput satu persatu disini.

Daehwi membalas pandangan Samuel dan kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri pelan.

"Ya jalan jalan dong Muel sayang!"

"Oh~"

.

.

.

Setelah itu mereka berdua memutuskan melanjutkan acara jalan jalan di Hangang Park dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka melihat banyak pasangan yang sedang menaburkan aura merah muda.

'Ah.. pasti rasanya sangat menyenangkan' batin Samuel saat melihat anak kecil berlarian dan bermain bersama orang tua mereka disana.

.

.

.

"Sam" panggil Daehwi

"Hm"

"Aku ingin mencoba itu" Daehwi menunjuk lingkaran kecil yang berisi koin di tengah aliran air. Yang konon katanya jika kau dapat memasukkan koin ke tengah lingkaran itu maka buatlah permohonan dan permohonan mu mungkin akan terkabul.

"Kau percaya pada seperti itu"

"Apa salahnya mencobakan.. siapa tahu berhasil" Daehwi menyeret Samuel mendekati pinggir aliran air.

"Oh iya.. Aku lupa, apa kau punya koin?"

"Aku tak tahu.. mungkin ada" Samuel merogoh kantong celana jeans untuk mengambil dompetnya lalu membukanya.

.

.

Apa kalian berfikir kalo dompet Samuel itu tebal.. Tidak dompet Samuel tidak tebal kok Samuel sebagai gantinya terdapat kartu ATM berjajar..

Karena Samuel itu orang yang tidak suka menyimpan uang lembaran di dompet ia lebih suka menyimpan uangnya dalam tabungannya tapi tetap saja ada beberapa yang tersisa untuk berjaga jaga.

"Jangan bilang jika di dompetmu hanya ada uang kertas"

Samuel sendiri masih mencari uang koin yang Daehwi pinta.

"Ah.. ini dia" Samuel memberikan dua koin pada Daehwi.

"Hanya dua?"

Samuel hanya menganggukan kepala kerena ia harus memasukkan dompetnya lagi ke saku jeansnya.

"Baiklah kita ambil satu satu" ucap Daehwi sambil memberikan satu koin pada Samuel sementara satunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak kau saja yang melakukannya.. aku masih lebih percaya kepada Tuhan" ucap Samuel sambil menolak koin yang diberikan Daehwi.

"Ayolah Sam.. ini hanya permainan, jangan terlalu serius"

Daehwi kembali membujuk Samuel agar menuruti permintaannya.

Samuel menghela nafasnya.

"Arraseo.. kau puas Nyonya Kim"

Samuel merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia begitu lemah untuk menolak permintaan Daehwi.

Daehwi tersenyum lebar dan kembali memberikan koin kepada Samuel.

"Baiklah aku akan coba dulu" ucap Daehwi penuh semangat.

Daehwi memilih tempat yang menurutnya paling mudah untuk memasukkan koin itu karena kesempatannya hanya satu kali.

Daehwi bersiap melemparkan koin ditangan kanannya dan dengan mata yang menutup sebelah seolah olah sedang membidik, kemudian ia melemparkan koin itu dan ternyata masuk.

"Yeay.. masuk" Daehwi melompat bahagia sambil tersenyum lebar membuat Samuel tersenyum kecil, setelah itu Daehwi baru ingat kalau ia harus mengucapkan permohonannya..

Sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan acara melompatnya dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri didepan dadanya tak lupa dengan kepala yang agak menunduk dan mata yang terpejam.. (*bahasa gampangnya lagi berdoa)

 _'_ _Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau mengirimkan Samuel untuk sebagai pasangan hidupku.. Aku sangat bahagia.. Aku tahu jika disetiap hubungan pasti akan terjadi pasang surut Tuhan.. tapi bolehkah aku berharap saat dimana hubungan ku dengan Samuel surut kita dapat menyelesaikan dengan kepala dingin tanpa pertengkaran.. Dan satu lagi aku mohon kabulkan lah semua permohonan Samuel'_

Daehwi kembali membuka matanya, ia membalikkan badannya dan menumukan Samuel sedang menatapnya lembut ditambah dengan senyum yang hanya Samuel perlihatkan kepada Daehwi seorang.

Daehwi membalas senyum Samuel tak kalah manis.

"Sekarang giliran mu Sam" Daehwi menarik Samuel agar berdiri disampingnya.

Samuel melempar koin yang berada ditangannya dengan tenang dan tentu saja masuk.

"Wah.. Sekarang buat permohonan Sam"

"Iya sayang"

Samuel pun mengikuti apa yang tadi dilakukan Daehwi dan mulai berdoa..

 _'_ _Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama Daehwi dengan bahagia Tuhan.. Dan aku mohon kabulkan lah permohonan Daehwi'_

.

.

.

Sekarang Samuel dan Daehwi sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang disediakan, sesekali mereka membicarakan sesuatu dan tertawa jika ada yang lucu.

"Kata Mom kau dulu sering diam diam mengambil makanan di kulkas lalu memberikannya ke nenek nenek miskin di dekat rumahmu.. Jinjjayo?"

"Jika aku mengatakan iya kau percaya tidak?" bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi, Samuel malah bertanya pada Daehwi.

"Hemm… sebentar ya aku liat dulu"

Setelah Daehwi mengucapkan itu ia meneliti tubuh Samuel dari kepala ke kaki dan kemudian kembali lagi hingga beberapa kali.

"Sepertinya…. Tidak mungkin deh! Mengingat kau sangat tak peduli dengan orang yang berada di sekitarmu" Ucap Daehwi tanpa beban.

"Hey meskipun aku cuek aku ini masih manusia"

"Emang siapa yang bilang kau itu hewan?"

"…"

Samuel dan Daehwi sedang sibuk memandang malas satu sama lain.. Hingga..

.

.

.

.

BRUK..

"Hiks.. huwe eomma appo"

Samuel dan Daehwi pun sontak memandang seseorang yang membuat keributan. Ternyata didepan mereka duduk terdapat anak laki laki yang kira kira berumur 3 tahun sedang duduk dengan lutut yang sedikit lecet.

Daehwi segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri anak yang masih menangis itu lalu menggendongnya dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya setelah ia kembali duduk dikursi.

"Ssshhttt.. hey jangan menangis bukankah seorang laki laki tak boleh cengeng nanti tidak ada yang naksir loh"

Saat Daehwi mengucapkan kata tadi, ia mengusap rambut hitam tebal milik anak kecil yang masih duduk dipangkuannya. Lalu sesekali ia juga mengusap pelan lutut guna membersihkan lutut anak kecil itu dari tanah.

Samuel yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum bahagia karena sekarang mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sempurna.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya kearah pipi anak laki laki itu untuk menghapus sisa sisa air mata.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Samuel lembut.

"Kang Woojin" jawab anak itu dengan nada yang lucu.

"Apa lututmu masih sakit Woojin-ie?"

Woojin menurunkan pandangannya kearah lututnya yang lecet dan merah lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk memandang wajah hyung didepannya yang terlihat seperti bukan orang korea.

"Aniyo" Woojin menggeleng lucu dan memperlihatan senyum polosnya membuat Samuel tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi bulat Woojin

"Mana eomma appa mu Woojin?" kali ini Daehwi yang bertanya.

Woojin sempat menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kekiri, lalu ia menggeleng untuk menjawab hyung imut yang sedang memangkunya.

"Woojin-ie tidak tahu"

Samuel dan Daehwi berpandang beberapa saat sebelum kembali menaruh ekstensinya pada Woojin.

"Hyung-ie.. Woojin-ie mau es klim"

Woojin menunjuk kedai eskrim kecil di sudut taman dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat melupakan perihal kalau ia baru saja jatuh.

"Kau ingin itu?" Samuel menunjuk apa yang ditunjuk Woojin.

Woojin menjawab dengan anggukan semangat.

"Okay.. come on I'll buy you an ice cream" Samuel mengambil woojin dari pangkuan istrinya dan menggendongnya kearah penjual es krim.

Daehwi tersenyum melihat interaksi Samuel dan Woojin yang menurutnya lucu karena biasanya Samuel sangat sulit berinteraksi dengan siapapun apalagi dengan orang yang mengganggu waktu berharga miliknya.

.

.

"Nah Woojin-ie ingin rasa apa?"

"Emm… lasa stobeli" Ucap Woojin.

Samuel terkekeh karena ucapan Woojin lalu ia mengecup pipi Woojin beberapa kali.

"Ahjussi es krim strawberry satu saja" pesan Samuel.

Ahjussi penjual es krim memberikan pesanan yang di inginkan Samuel. Setelah menerima es krim Samuel memberikan es krim itu pada Woojin yang diterima dengan semangat.

Lalu ia memberikan uang selembaran untuk membayar es krim.

"Maaf Tuan tidak ada uang kembalian, apa Tuan punya uang yang lebih kecil?" tanya ahjusshi penjual es krim.

"Tidak ada ahjusshi … Sudah ambil saja kembaliaannya" Samuel menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil agar sopan.

"Tap.."

"Sudah tak apa.." Samuel bersiap kembali sebelum suara ahjusshi kembali terdengar.

"Tuan… anakmu sangat lucu"

Samuel kembali memandang ahjusshi itu sebentar setelah ia memandang Woojin yang sedang memakan es krimnya lalu ia mencium pipi Woojin lagi.

"Thanks Sir" ucap Samuel sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Entah mengapa ucapan ahjusshi penjual es krim menimbulkan rasa aneh tersendiri didadanya mungkin seperti rasa bangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Reviews juseyo^^


	9. Chapter 9

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 8

Main cast :

Kim Samuel

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

Kang (Lee) Woojin

.

.

.

Samuel kembali menghampiri Daehwi yang sedang memainkan ponsel miliknya, sepertinya istrinya itu sedang mengambil selca.

"Ah kalian sudah kembali"

Samuel mendudukan Woojin ditengah tengah mereka.

"Maaf lama sayang.. Oh iya apa kau mau es krim juga?" ucap Samuel setelah sadar kalau dirinya hanya membeli satu es krim saja, padahal ia tahu jika Daehwi itu maniak es krim.

"Tak perlu Sam.. aku sudah puas makan es krim tadi di Lotte World"

"Oh iya apa tidak ada orang yang mencari Woojin" sadar Samuel.

Daehwi membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Oh my god kenapa orang tuanya sangat ceroboh!" kesal Samuel kerena ia berfikir bagaimana anak seimut Woojin tidak bersamanya dan malah bersams orang yang salah.. entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Woojin.

"Makannya pelan pelan saja Woojin-ie.. tak akan ada yang meminta ko" ujar Daehwi sambil membersihkan sekitar bibir mungil Woojin yang terkena es krim dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto" Daehwi menyalakan kembali ponsel Samuel lalu mengklik aplikasi kamera.

Samuel memangku Woojin dan menghadapkannya kearah kamera. Woojin yang sadar jika mereka akan berfoto, ia menghentikan kegiatannya memakan es krim sebentar.

Setelah beberapa gambar mereka abadikan Daehwi dan Samuel melihat hasilnya, sementara Woojin sudah kembali ke dunianya.

"WOOJIN"

Sepasang namja tiba tiba menghampiri mereka dan salah satu dari namja yang lebih pendek menggendong Woojin dan memeluknya erat sambil mencium kepala Woojin, sementara namja satunya yang memiliki badan agak sedikit lebih besar ikut mengelus punggung Woojin.

Woojin sendiri terlihat nyaman nyaman saja padahal es krim miliknya sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Daehwi dan Samuel ikut berdiri karena mereka takut kalau sepasang namja didepan mereka hanya orang yang berpura pura mengenal Woojin.

"Apa kalian orang tua Woojin?" tanya Daehwi

"Ah iya kami orang tua Woojin... terima kasih sudah menjaga Woojin dan maaf kalau Woojin merepotkan kalian" namja yang lebih besar sedikit membukukan badannya.

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh saat menjaga anak kecil bagaimana jika tadi Woojin bersama orang yang salah mungkin kalian sekarang sudah tak bisa melihat anak kalian lagi!" tegur Samuel.

Namja itu membukukan badannya lagi.

"Eomma maaf tadi Woojin-ie tidak mendengalkan pelkataan eomma.. eomma pasti malah sama Woojin-ie ya" terdengar nada sedih saat Woojin mengatakan itu.

"Tidak eomma tak marah sama Woojin-ie" balas namja yang sedang menggendong Woojin yang mungkin berperan sebagai eomma.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih.. kami harus pulang sekarang hari sudah semakin gelap" lanjut namja itu pada Samuel dan Daehwi.

"Eomma tulunkan Woojin sebental"

Namja itu menurunkan Woojin, lalu Woojin mendekat kearah Samuel dan Daehwi dengan tangan yang mengisyaratkan untuk menunduk.

Mereka mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dengan Woojin. Setelah itu Woojin mencium pipi mereka masing masing secara bergantian.

"Gomawo sudah menemani Woojin-ie _hyungdeul..._ Sampai ketemu lagi" ucap Woojin sambil memamerkan senyum bahagianya setelah itu ia kembali kearah Appanya dan meminta untuk digendong.

Kedua namja itu membukkukan badannya yang kemudian dibalas oleh Samuel dan Daehwi.

"Bye bye hyung-ie.. jangan lupakan Woojin ya" Kata Woojin sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya semangat.

Samuel dan Daehwi membalas lambaian tangan semangat itu dengan tak kalah semangat meskipun dengan perasaan sedikit tak rela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LET'S EAT!" ujar Daehwi semangat.

"Kau mau makan apa dulu?"

Samuel dan Daehwi memperhatikan sekitar mereka yang penuh akan kedai makanan yang sialnya semuanya menggoda untuk dicicipi. Mulai dari yang kering hingga berkuah dan pedas hingga yang manis semuanya ada di sini.

"Aku tak tahu harus mencoba yang mana dulu Sam"

"Baiklah kita harus coba satu satu kalau begitu"

"YEAY"

.

.

Mereka berdua benar benar membeli satu persatu makan yang menurut mereka ingin mereka cicipi, mereka membeli makanan itu dengan porsi kecil, karena...

.

 _"Kita beli sedikit sedikit saja.. biar tidak cepat kenyang..nanti kalau sudah ketemu yang paling enak baru beli yang banyak, jika perlu kita harus membelikan juga untuk para maid dirumah"Ucap Daehwi._

.

Samuel dan Daehwi sekarang sudah menghabiskan jajanan yang sudah entah keberapa kalinya. Samuel sendiri sudah terlihat kekenyangan , sementara Daehwi masih sibuk memilih makanan lagi.

"Apa lagi ya?"

"Astaga kau belum kenyang sayang?" ucap Samuel takjub karena biasanya Daehwi sangat memperhatikan apa yang ia makan lebih tepatnya makan sedikit, katanya ia tidak mau gendut.

"Belum" jawab Daehwi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli minum dulu.. aku haus" tawar Samuel.

"Baiklah.. tadi disana aku melihat ada kedai bubble tea.. kebetulan aku sedang ingin minum bubble tea"

"Okay"

.

.

.

"Permisi mau pesan apa Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Sam?"

"Aku mau bubble tea rasa coklat saja" jawab Samuel.

"Jadi kita pesan 1 bubble tea coklat, 1 bubble tea vanilla, dan sepotong roti chessecake itu saja" ujar Daehwi pada sang pelayan.

"Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu menjauhi tempat duduk Samuel dan Daehwi untuk menyampaikan pesanan mereka.

.

.

"Setelah ini kau masih mau makan lagi Dae"

"Em... tidak deh hehe aku kenyang" jawab Daehwi sambil terkekeh karena ia baru ingat kalau ia sudah makan banyak makanan hari ini.

"Jadi setelah ini kita langsung pulang?" tanya Samuel.

"Iya.. tapi kalau kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu tak apa mengingat sedari tadi aku yang mengajakmu pergi ke tempat ini itu sementara aku tak bertanya dulu tentang pendapatmu"

"Haha.. aku akan senang pergi kemana pun asal itu bersama mu sayang"

Daehwi merotasikan matanya mendengar ledekan Samuel yang sudah sering ia katakan namun masih saja membuat wajahnya bersemu dan jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Oh iya.. jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 9 malam"

Tak lama berselang pelayan tadi membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka lalu ia memberikan pesanan mereka dengan sopan setelah itu ia sedikit membukukan badannya.

"Selamat menikmati"

"Terima kasih" jawab Daehwi tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lebih suka pergi ke tempat tadi maksudku kenapa kau tidak suka pergi ke mall butik atau apalah yang lebih berkelas"

Daehwi berpikir sebentar setelah mendengar pertanyaan namja yang berstatus suaminya.

"Oh.. aku mengerti maksudmu Sam.. kau tahu sejak kecil orang tuaku lebih sering membawaku ketempat seperti tadi kerena memang dulu keluarga ku tidak seperti keluarga mu Sam yang bergelimang harta, dan yah.. pada akhirnya aku hanya tak terbiasa untuk selalu pergi ketempat belanja seperti itu dan aku hanya mendatanginya jika memang ingin saja" Jelas Daehwi tenang

"Dan bukankah itu lebih bagus.. jadi aku tak perlu membuang uang mu secara percuma cuma hanya kerena barang tak penting dan kau bisa menabung uang mu" lanjut Daehwi sambil memandang Samuel yang berada dihadapannya.

Samuel takjub sesaat karena penjelasan Daehwi.

"Wah.. sepertinya aku harus bersujud pada orang tuamu sayang.."

Daehwi memasang wajah bingung nya.

"Karena sudah menghadirkan sesosok malaikat untuk ku" lanjut Samuel.

Kemudian ia tertawa lepas karena ucapannya sendiri yang terlihat sangat menggelikan. Sementara Daehwi hanya bisa ikut menertawakan ucapan Samuel yang sangat out of caracter dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang menurunkan kaca mobilnya untuk melihat sepasang namja yang masih sibuk bercerita seru dan terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebahagia itu.. seharusnya aku yang berada di tempatmu sekarang bukan kau"

"Dia milikku.. tapi kau mengambilnya.. bukankah itu artinya aku harus merebutnya kembali!"

Orang itu menyeringai sebelum menutup kaca mobilnya kembali dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wohoo.. author update..

Makasih yang udh mau reviews, follow, dan favorite

Dan akhirnya sosok itu muncul juga.. HAHAHA *ketawa nista

Bocoran sosok itu : ~ Dia ikut produce

 **Oh iya untuk yang minta bagian enaenanya author belum bisa kabulin :' dan mungkin adegan enaenanya buat chap paling akhir**

Sekian dan terima kasih..

Reviews juseyo^^

 _ **Ps: 1,5 bulan lagi author ultah loh ada kah yang mau ngado album Wanna One, Samuel, ma BTS :v? *diceburin ke kolam piranha ma readers-nim.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 9

Main Cast :

Kim Samuel

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

Park Woojin

.

.

.

 _13.00 KST_

 _._

 _Ceklek.._

Daehwi berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan kimono putih untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan handuk kecil yang sedang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut coklat miliknya.

Setelah merasa rambutnya sudah tidak terlalu basah, ia meletakkan handuk kecilnya di ranjang dan membuka ikatan kimono lalu melepas kimono putih itu sehingga menyisakan tubuh polosnya.

Beruntung untuk Daehwi karena saat ini Tuan muda _-mesum-_ Kim sudah berada di kantornya, jika ia berada di sini mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan panas dan penuh erangan.

Daehwi memakai pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum mandi tadi.

Hari ini Daehwi menggunakan kaos putih panjang yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans dan sepatu putih kesayangannya.

Simple itulah style yang Daehwi suka, berbeda dengan style Samuel yang menurut Daehwi sangat ribet dan terlalu stylist, memang orang mana yang mau menggunakan dua baju disaat hari panas mungkin hanya Samuel.

Kini Daehwi sedang duduk di meja rias untuk berdandan sedikit agar terlihat fresh yang terakhir ia memoleskan liptint ke bibirnya.

"Oke selesai" Ucap Daehwi setelah ia merasa puas dengan pantulan dirinya dicermin.

Setelah itu ia mengambil tas ransel kecil di ranjang tak lupa menyambar kunci mobil di meja nakas, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan Samuel.

Daehwi menuruni anak tangga dengan senyum yang selalu terpatri dibibirnya sambil menyapa para maid yang kemudian dibalas oleh para maid.

"Apa kau tau dimana bibi Song?" tanya Daehwi ke salah satu maid.

"Bibi Song berada dikebun belakang, Nyonya" jawab maid itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Daehwi sebelum ia pergi ke kebun belakang rumah untuk menemui Bibi Song.

.

"Bibi Song" panggil Daehwi.

"Ya Nyonya, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang hari ini aku harus mengajar sekalian mencari inspirasi untuk membuat lagu dan akan ku usahakan pulang sebelum makan malam jadi kalau ada tamu selain Mom, Dad, Eomma, dan Appa bilang saja untuk datang lagi jika aku atau Samuel sudah pulang" Ucap Daehwi.

"Baiklah Nyonya"

"Terima kasih Bibi Song, Daehwi pergi dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _17.00 KST_

"Baiklah sepertinya waktu mengajar saya telah habis, untuk tugas pertemuan yang akan datang saya minta kalian mengcover sebuah lagu yang sedang terkenal saat ini dengan mengubah arassement aslinya" Jelas Daehwi.

"Ne saem"

"Selamat sore semuanya" Ucap Daehwi sambil tersenyum manis ke anak muridnya setelah itu ia segera keluar dari kelas dan berjalan keluar dari kawasan sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

Ia memilih pergi ke sebuah restaurant cepat saji yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah untuk mengisi perutnya sekaligus mencari inspirasi lagu yang diminta kepala sekolah untuk acara kelulusan beberapa minggu lagi.

.

.

KLINING *udah anggep aja bunyi bell

Bunyi bell restaurant itu terdengar saat Daehwi membuka pintu di susul dengan sapaan seorang pelayan.

"Selamat datang di restaurant kami"

Daehwi membalas senyum pelayan itu, setelah itu ia mendatangi meja yang masih kosong meja itu berada di pojok restaurant menurut Daehwi meja itu sangat strategis untuknya agar dapat berkonsentrasi.

"Permisi ingin pesan apa Nona?"

Daehwi sontak menolehkan wajahnya setelah mendengar perkataan salah satu pelayan namja yang sambil membawa kertas di tangannya. Daehwi terkekeh kecil karena perkataan pelayan itu.

"Maaf.. saya namja"

Pelayan itu sempat membulatkan matanya setelah perkataan Daehwi.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir" ucapnya sambil membukuk

"It's all right.. baiklah aku pesan satu porsi steak dan segelas lemon tea saja"

Setelah mencatat pesanan Daehwi pelayan itu membungkuk sekilas dan lalu pergi ke dapur.

Daehwi mulai mengeluarkan laptop dan sebuah buku catatan berwarna ungu yang berisi lirik lirik yang tanpa sengaja hadir diotaknya yang kemudian ditulis dibuku itu.

Setelah itu ia membuka ponselnya yang sama sekali tidak ia pegang selama ia mengajar, ternyata ada tiga pesan dari Samuel.

 ** _My Kim Prince_**

.

 _Aku bosan di kantor, tidak ada pemandangan yang indah kecuali setumpuk kertas putih bertinta -14.50_

 _Hey kau tak membaca pesan ku.. kau sedang mengajar ya? :( -15.20_

 _Baiklah sepertinya kau benar benar sibuk.. nanti aku akan pulang sekitar jam setengah tujuh jangan lupa masaklah sesuatu.. aku belum makan dari siang, love you hwi baby :* -15.30_

.

Daehwi tersenyum geli karena pesan dari Samuel, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para pekerja di kantor Samuel jika Samuel bersikap manja seperti ini di depan mereka.

Ia segera mengetik balasan pesan dari Samuel agar ia tak curiga.

.

 _17.20- Pandang saja sekertarismu Sam.. aku yakin ia pasti indah dipandang_

 _17.20- Iya aku baru saja selesai mengajar, sekarang aku sedang berada di restaurant dekat sekolah untuk makan dan mencari inspirasi untuk lagu perpisahan tahun ini.._

 _17.20- Lagi lagi kau melupakan makan siang mu Sam :(, are you so busy that you don't have time for lunch? Kau akan makan malam dirumah? Kalau begitu aku akan masak yang banyak dan enak untukmu.. love yo too Sam :*_

.

Daehwi kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan mencoba fokus dengan laptopnya. Tak lama seorang pelayan tadi membawakan pesanan Daehwi.

"1 porsi steak dan segelas lemon tea.. Selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih"

Saat Daehwi baru saja menyuapkan sepotong steak kemulutnya seseorang tiba tiba duduk di kursi yang kosong didepannya. Sontak Daehwi memandang orang yang duduk tanpa permisi didepannya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seseorang berambut merah dan sedang tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan gingsulnya.

"Hey Lee Daehwi or Kim Daehwi.. long time no see"

Daehwi tertawa karena orang didepannya belum terlalu mahir mengucapkan kalimat inggris.

"Ayolah Woojin hyung jangan berbicara bahasa inggris pengucapanmu belum terlalu benar"

Ya orang itu adalah Woojin, Park Woojin. Sebenarnya ia adalah teman Daehwi sejak kecil yang bahkan sudah dianggap seperti hyung kandung nya.

Bahkan orang orang mengira mereka berdua berpacaran padahal nyatanya tidak, dan jangan lupakan jika Samuel sering cemburu tentang Woojin yang sering memonopoli Daehwi- _nya._

Namun dua tahun yang lalu Woojin terpaksa pindah dari Seoul ke Busan untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berarti selama itu juga Daehwi dan Woojin tidak dapat bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabar mu Dae?"

"Baik.. sangat baik malahan, Hyung sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu.. kudengar belum lama si bule mesum itu menikahimu, benarkah?" tanya Woojin

"Iya kami menikah belum lama.. lihat ini" Daehwi memperlihatkan dengan antusias tangan kanannya yang terdapat cincin pernikahannya dengan Samuel di jari manis.

"Maaf aku tak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu, saat kau menikah aku sedang sibuk keluar negeri" sesal Woojin.

"It's okay hyung"

"Kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk Dae, kau sedang membuat lagu?" ucap Woojin sambil memperhatikan meja dihadapannya yang terdapat buku catatan, laptop yang masih menyala,dan makanan pesanan Daehwi.

"Yeah seperti yang kau lihat.. Kau tak pesan makanan hyung?"

Woojin hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang lagu seperti itu Dae, nanti kau malah jatuh sakit"

"Eii.. aku tak selemah itu hyung" balas Daehwi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Akhh.. manisnya adikku ini" ucap Woojin sambil mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri Daehwi.

"Hyung lepas.." pinta Daehwi. Woojin pun melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Daehwi lalu tersenyum lebar karena melihat wajah kesal yang Daehwi buat.

"Lalu mana bule mesum itu?"

"Namanya Samuel hyung, Kim Samuel bukan bule mesum, tapi..dia memang mesum sih. Samuel tentu saja masih berada di kantornya dan sedang berselingkuh dengan kertas dan pena kesayangannya, dia akan pulang nanti sekitar setengah tujuh" jelas Daehwi.

"Kenapa? Hyung ingin bertemu dengan Samuel ya?" lanjut Daehwi.

"Tidak.. untuk apa aku menemui Kim mesum Samuel itu"

Perkataan Woojin tadi membuat Daehwi tertawa kerena mengingat bagaimana tidak akurnya Woojin dengan Samuel yang ada jika bertemu mereka akan saling beradu tatapan tajam dan argument.

"Oh iya hyung bagaimana kau bisa tau aku sedang berada di sini?" tanya Daehwi.

"Oh itu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Double update ya^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Author double update ya**

Please, Stay Here

Chapter 10

Main cast:

Kim (Lee) Daehwi

Park Woojin

Kim Samuel

And other cast

.

.

.

"Oh itu… aku menemani Hyungseob berbelanja di dekat sini lalu aku melihat mirip denganmu dan ternyata itu benar kau" jelas Woojin.

Daehwi menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, namun ia menyadari kalau _hyung_ nya menyebutkan nama yang terdengar asing ditelinganya.

"Hyungseob? Siapa dia?" Tanya Daehwi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu-"

"WOOJIN" panggil namja manis didekat pintu masuk yang sepertinya mencari seseorang.

Sontak Daehwi dan Woojin menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah orang itu.

"Hai Seob _ie,_ kemarilah" ucap Woojin pada namja manis itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Seobie tadi oleh Woojin segera menghampiri di mana meja Woojin dan Daehwi berada.

"Nah ini yang namanya Hyungseob dia itu-"

.

.

.

.

17.50 KST

"Woojin hyung Hyungseob hyung sepertinya Daehwi harus pulang soalnya sudah jam segini" pamit Daehwi.

"Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan mu hwi-ya" ucap Hyungseob tak rela karena Daehwi harus pulang.

"Aku juga hyungie tapi aku harus pulang karena sebentar lagi Samuel pulang. Lain kali kita akan pergi jalan jalan bagaimana?"

"OKE" jawab Hyungseob semangat.

Woojin hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi sepasang namja manis dihadapannya, padahal mereka baru berkenalan beberapa menit lalu tetapi mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab seperti sudah berteman selama bertahun tahun.

"Hati hati dijalan Dae, dan titip salam untuk Tuan Kim mesum itu" kata Woojin.

"Ne Woojin hyung.. Bye bye hyungdeul"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Daehwi sedang memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malamnya dengan Samuel yang dibantu oleh Bibi Song.

Daehwi sendiri sedang sibuk memotong bahan yang akan digunakan dengan wajah serius, setelah itu ia meletakan pisau dan kemudian berjalan menuju panci yang berisi sup.

Tak lama Daehwi mendengar suara mesin mobil yang itu artinya Samuel sudah pulang, hal itu membuatnya mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Dear, where are you?" teriak Samuel..

"Aku di dapur, Sam" balas Daehwi.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari istrinya Samuel segera pergi ke dapur, setelah sampai di dapur ia melihat Daehwi sedang meletakkan makanan di meja makan.

Bibi Song yang melihat Tuannya ia segera membungkukan badannya, namun sepertinya Samuel lagi lagi menghiraukan nya padahal beberapa hari lalu Samuel suddah bersikap baik kepada para maid seperti permintaan Daehwi.

Samuel segera memeluk Daehwi dari belakang tubuh mungil itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Daehwi membuat pemilik leher merasa kegelian.

"Bogoshipeo" gumam Samuel.

Daehwi terkekeh mendengar gumaman Samuel.

"Kita hanya tak bertemu selama beberapa jam, Sam"

"I don't care"

"Cha sekarang mandi lalu turunlah untuk makan malam"

.

.

.

Di kamar mandi Samuel mulai menanggal kan kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya hingga tidak ada satu pun kain yang tersisa. Ia berdiri tepat di bawah shower kemudian ia menyalakan shower, yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air yang mengalir.

Lalu ia menutup matanya mencoba untuk menikmati air yang mengguyurnya agar ia bisa melupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang. Namun tiba tiba memori itu kembali terputar dikepalnya.

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

.

.

.

 _Bunyi notif pesan membuat konsentrasi Samuel pada laptop buyar seketika. Ia segera membuka handphone miliknya dan mengecek pesan yang ternyata dari Daehwi._

 _Saat membaca pesan dari Daehwi Samuel tak berenti tersenyum, Samuel sengaja tidak membalas pesan dari Daehwi karena ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanya agar ia bisa pulang tepat waktu._

 _"_ _Permisi Tuan, jam kerja saya sudah selesai jadi saya harus pulang dan presentasi untuk meeting dengan perusahaan dari Jepang besok, saya akan mengirimnya lewat email nanti malam" ucap Sekertaris pribadinya yang bernama Yoojung._

 _"_ _Oke" jawab Samuel singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari laptop._

 _"_ _Saya permisi Tuan"_

 _Dan beberapa menit kedepan hanya terdengar suara keyboard dan kertas._

 _Namun tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian tertutup. Samuel mengetahui jika ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa ijin._

 _"_ _Kupikir aku belum memberikan mu i-" ucapan Samuel tiba tiba berhenti karena melihat seorang yeoja yang tak asing lagi dimatanya._

 _"_ _Hai honey, long time no see" sapa sapa yeoja itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Samuel jarak mereka tak lebih 30 cm dan yeoja itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Samuel, bahkan sekarang jarak wajah mereka menjadi 5 cm._

 _Mata yeoja itu menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah rupawan milik Samuel dan berhenti di mata coklat tajam yang selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan tak berdaya._

 _Sementara Samuel sama sekali tidak bergerak karena ia masih shock dengan kedatangan yeoja didepannya._

 _Yeoja itu mulai menutup matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya._

 _Jarak mereka berdua semakin menipis bahkan mereka bisa merasakan nafas hangat masing masing dan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Long time no see reader-nim

I'm so sorry for late update :" author bener bener sibuk sama tugas sekolah apa lagi minggu ini bener bener gila tugasnya. Author juga minta maaf kalo ni ff jadi gaje banget author harap ada yang masih nunggu ff ini ^^

 **Sebenernya author lebih aktif di wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama**

Makasih yang udah mau reviews di chap sebelumnya^^


End file.
